


I love you, so I need to leave you.

by Natsuo_1



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anne just wants people to be happy, Araleyn, Don't worry though, F/F, How Do I Tag, I'll add more tags if I need to, I'm bad at making jokes too, Mary doesn't know her father's a bitch, Mary's friend helps her understand, Modern AU, all of you are gonna be mad at Mary, and takes it in the homophobic way, aralyn - Freeform, i don't think this'll be very long, mary knows big words for her age, she starts out like a bitch though, she understands eventually, she's really religious, so it prolly won't be funny, the first chapter is short ik, this is my first fic so yee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuo_1/pseuds/Natsuo_1
Summary: Anne and Catalina fell in love (don't ask how I'm not prepared for that question) after they both got divorced by H*nry (I can't behead people in modern AU so yee). After a little bit they decide to reintroduce Mary to Anne. Bad decision.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Catherine of Aragon & Mary I of England, Mary I of England/Original Female Character(s) (implied)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Anne and Catalina were walking up to Catalina's house, they'd been together for a few months now, and decided to reintroduce Anne to Mary, their first encounter wasn't the best to say the least. Catalina opened the door. 

"Mary! Where are you?" She called out for the 7 year old.

Mary started to run down the stairs, almost tripping in the process. "Yes mama? You're back already?" 

Catalina greeted her daughter with a hug. "Yes mija, I'm back. There's a surprise guest in the car I'd like to introduce you to."

Mary was quite surprised, for her mother was quite conservative, and didn't often talk to new people. She briefly wondered who the person might be. So she asked. "Who are you introducing me to mama?" 

Catalina chuckled "It wouldn't be a surprise then, c'mon let's we don't want to keep her waiting, do we?"

Mary shrugged. "I guess it would be impolite to.." 

"Good" she walked outside with Mary following close behind.

Anne saw them coming out the front door and felt very nervous. Mary had never liked her because of what happened with her father. She fears that she won't accept her as she is. She gives a small wave as they approach. "H-Hi Mary..."

Mary's face briefly morphed into disgust, it was the HER. The Boleyn girl. She tugged on her mother's sleeve. "Mama, why is SHE here? I thought we didn't want her around." 

Catalina briefly glanced down at her daughter to let her know she'd heard. "Well, um, this'll be a bit hard to explain but, me and her....are...in a relationship now.."

Mary whirled her head upward in surprise. "You can't be serious! She-she tore you and father apart! Not to mention that would be a sin against God!!" 

Catalina sighed. She'd known she would get a reaction similar to this one. "Mary..it took me a long time to accept myself, and Anne, she helped me through it. And I love her."

Anne watched this all unfold in front of her. She'd felt bad watching Catalina and her daughter argue like this.

Mary was outraged "Love?! Her?! Impossible!! It's an outrage!! A sin!! You can't love her!! You and father are meant to be together!! Even now I don't approve of his latest wife!! Because she's not you!! " She'd stormed over to Anne. "You!! You've influenced my mama with your nonsense and lies!! You're just going to leave her aren't you?!" 

Anne was surprised at the quite short girl's accusation. "What makes you say that?" 

"Because you hurt her by tearing her and father apart! You're a good for nothing HOME WRECKER!" 

Anne was saddened by these words. "I'm sorry about what happened with your father, that was a mistake, but being with Catalina has made me the happiest I've been in a while, and I hope that she feels the same way" She smiled fondly in Catalina's direction which she gladly returned

The little girl was far past disgusted by these words, she was revolted. She glared at Anne then turned to her mother. "I don't want you with her," she pointed at Anne "so either she leaves, or I do" She then ran inside to pack her things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet so like, this is also short, I think I'm only capable of writing short chapters. So get ready for a lot of those.

Anne watched as Mary ran inside to pack her things for her escape. Anne didn't want that to happen, she didn't want to hurt Catalina's relationship with her daughter. "Lina," she started, "I don't wanna tear you and Mary apart, I already knew she didn't like me, I doubt that will ever change. And I can tell that kid's serious, she hates me that much...If it's gonna make Mary leave you, then I can't be with you. I'm sorry, your daughter needs to come first." 

Catalina was heartbroken. She sighed. "I get what you're saying, b-but maybe we could work something out! Mary could come to accept you I know it-"

Anne cut her off "No, she can't ever think anything well of me. I know that.. Lina, a relationship with your daughter is more important," She got out of the car and held Catalina's cheek "trust me, someone as amazing as you can find someone else. I love you, but if it risks you and Mary's relationship, I need to leave you. Maybe someday we can start over, who knows." She kissed Catalina's cheek and turned to leave.

Catalina thought they could fix it, she really did, so she stopped Anne once more. "Anne, please, Mary wasn't like this before, it was the influence of her father, she always saw him hating on gay people." She was barely keeping from crying, one more blow and she'd break down. "P-Please, i-if I just talk to her..m-maybe she could accept it..."

Anne turned to face Catalina looking her in the eyes and putting her hands on her shoulders "She looks up to Henry too much, she doesn't know he didn't want her, so she's still loyal to him and will accept no one other than him, especially me. It's gonna be okay, I promise." 

And then Anne left, Catalina standing there with tears flowing freely from her eyes. Mary came outside a moment later with a backpack presumably filled with things for her supposed journey.

Mary looked in the direction that Anne walked. "See mama, I told you she'd leave, but that's okay, you have me. I won't ever leave you mama, and I won't ever let anyone hurt you!" She hugged her mom, but Catalina didn't hug back, she was too shocked to. Anne really just did that...

She left her, because she loved her.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's focused on Anne and hey Lizzie's here too! It's short too haha!

As soon as Anne had turned to leave for the final time, she couldn't keep herself together anymore, she cried as she walked. The only thing keeping her from going back being the fact that she thought this is what was best. That this was the solution.

When Anne eventually got home she was greeted by her 3 year old and her babysitter. "Thank you for watching her, I couldn't take her with me." 

"Oh it was no problem, she was really well behaved." The teenager took her small payment and waved Anne goodbye.

After watching her leave she turned her attention to her child who was sitting down on the couch. The girl waved to her and Anne smiled softly before returning it. "Hey Lizzie, how was your day with the babysitter?" 

The girl thought for a brief moment before her face broke out into a grin. "It was really good! She let me do a lot!!" 

Anne suddenly felt a bit concerned. "A lot like what?" 

"Don't worry mommy, it wasn't anything bad, we went to the park and she let me use the big kid swings! Not those baby swings you always put me in." 

Anne sighed with relief. "You should've said something if you didn't want to use the baby swings anymore." Anne grew a cheeky grin. Before Elizabeth could get away she attacked her with tickles. Elizabeth broke out in laughter. She said in between laughs: (also the ..... means she was laughing) "Mommy....stop....I can't take it!!" But she was really just laughing too much to take anymore. 

Anne was quite pleased with this reaction, "Fine, I'll stop," she suddenly grew a bit sadder "Lizzie..you know Lina?" Elizabeth nodded. "Mhm! She would come over a lot!" Anne felt bad to have to break the news to her "W-well, she won't be coming over a-anymore.." Anne was on the verge of more tears and Elizabeth was already crying. "W-why?" Anne held her daughter as she cried. "S-something happened..a-and we can't see each other anymore.."

Lizzie clutched her mother's shirt and cried into it. She sniffles then said. "C-can we see her again someday?" Anne rubbed small circles into her back. "Maybe Lizzie..maybe"


End file.
